yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Replay
A Replay (Japanese: き し Makimodoshi) is an event during the Battle Step in which the attacking player chooses an attack target again after an attack has been declared. Mechanics Cause A replay occurs if any of the following scenarios occurs during the Battle Step while an attack is occurring. # The number of monsters on the turn player's opponent's side of the field changes, no matter how briefly. ## A monster(s) is placed on the opponent's field ## An opponent's monster(s) leaves the Monster Zone. ## A monster(s) switches control, etc. # A monster is no longer able to attack. # A monster that is attacking another monster gains the ability to attack directly due to a card effect. If the conditions for a replay are met during a Chain, the replay will occur once the game reaches an open game state (per the rules of fast effect timing). Replays will never occur during the Damage Step, even if any of the above scenarios occur. For information on what happens if the attacking monster leaves the field or is otherwise unable to continue its attack during the Damage Step, see the attack article. Function When a replay occurs, the attacking player must do one of the following. # Choose an attack target again (which can include the original attack target, if it is still a valid attack target). # Choose to make a direct attack (if possible). # Cancel the attack. With these options in mind, a replay will still technically occur even if the relevant player is forced to commit to only 1 option in a given scenario, with no other legal options. If an attack target is chosen again because of a replay, the already-attacking monster is not considered to be "declaring an attack" again, so cards/effects that activate in response to an attack declaration (such as "Mirror Force") cannot be activated. However, cards and effects that activate in response to a monster being targeted for an attack (such as "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth") can be activated. If an attack is canceled because of a replay, the attacking monster is considered to have "declared an attack" that turn. In that case, for the rest of that turn, it cannot declare another attack or change its battle position "manually", and the turn player cannot activate cards or effects that require them or their monster(s) to not attack during the turn they are activated. However, for the purposes of cards such as "Combination Attack", it is not considered to have "attacked". History Prior to May 2006 in the TCG, if a replay occurred and a new attack target was not selected immediately, the monster that attacked could still declare an attack at another point during that Battle Phase. This is no longer the case, so if a new attack target is not selected during a replay, the monster that attacked cannot attack for the rest of that Battle Phase. | group="Notes" }} Examples Example 1 Player 1 controls no monsters. #Player 2 attacks Player 1 directly with "Dark Magician". #Player 1 responds to the attack with a Set "Scapegoat". Since a monster was placed on Player 1's side of the field, a replay occurs. "Dark Magician" can no longer attack Player 1 directly, so Player 2 must either choose an attack target again (any "Sheep Token") or stop their attack. Example 2 #Player 1 declares an attack with "Luster Dragon", choosing Player 2's "7 Colored Fish" as the attack target. #Player 2 responds to the attack with "A Rival Appears!", Summoning a "Nanobreaker" from their hand in Defense Position. Since a monster was placed on Player 2's side of the field, a replay occurs. Player 1 must either choose an attack target again ("7 Colored Fish" or "Nanobreaker") or stop their attack. Example 3 Player 1 controls a "Warrior Dai Grepher". Player 2 controls a "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" and a Set "Cunning of the Six Samurai". #Player 1 attacks Player 2's "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" with "Warrior Dai Grepher". #Player 2 responds to the attack with their Set "Cunning of the Six Samurai", Tributing their "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" to Special Summon "The Six Samurai - Zanji". Even though the number of monsters on Player 2's side of the field has not changed overall, since a monster was placed on Player 2's side of the field and a monster left their side of the field, a replay occurs. Player 1 must either choose an attack target again ("The Six Samurai - Zanji") or stop their attack. Example 4 Player 1 controls a "Red Archery Girl" and a Set "Call of the Haunted". Player 2 controls an Attack Position "Celtic Guardian". Player 1 has activated "Absolute End" this turn. #Player 2 declares a direct attack with "Celtic Guardian". #Player 1 responds to the attack with "Call of the Haunted", Summoning a "Illusionist Faceless Mage" from their Graveyard. Since a monster was placed on Player 1's side of the field, a replay occurs, even though their monsters cannot be attacked due to "Absolute End". Player 2 must either choose an attack target again (their opponent: Player 1) or stop their attack. Example 5 Player 1 controls "Ghostrick Mansion" and a face-down Defense Position monster. Player 2 controls "Star Eater". #Player 2 attacks Player 1 directly with "Star Eater", due to the effect of "Ghostrick Mansion". #After the attack is declared, the effect of "Star Eater" is applied, making it unaffected by "Ghostrick Mansion", and thus unable to attack directly. Since "Star Eater" can no longer attack directly, a replay occurs. When choosing an attack target again during a replay, "Star Eater" is still unaffected by other card effects, so it can target face-down Defense Position monsters, but cannot attack directly. Player 2 must either choose an attack target again (the face-down Defense Position monster) or stop their attack. Notes References Category:Gameplay